


Bring Me Down

by sparkinglovingheart



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spanking, Telepathic Bond, Touch-Starved, Twincest, Vaginal Fingering, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinglovingheart/pseuds/sparkinglovingheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro felt her presence the second she crept into his room that night. Her lips on his forehead as she murmured, “I need you.”</p><p>His hand slid up to her throat and he tipped her chin back, “Yeah?”</p><p>“Please,” she pressed a little closer, “Please.”</p><p>“You don’t have to ask.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 2 of Maxicest Week-Powers and Touch. I did both. Yes, it sucks.

Wanda loved to be touched. No, she didn’t just need it-she craved it. It was practically as much of a need to her as oxygen.   
Pietro understood. Maybe it had something to do with growing up parentless, or she could just be touch starved. Either way, he enjoyed providing for her physical needs, whether they were sexual or purely comforting.   
  
Certain members of the team, namely Clint, had made a few disparaging remarks about the twins constant closeness. If Pietro wasn’t holding his sister’s hand, she was sitting on his lap. Steve seemed to chalk it up to “It’s a twin thing,” which was probably the easiest explanation for everyone to accept. It was better than, “The twins are touching all the time because they’re barely twenty one and horny as fuck and they’re probably screwing but we’re just going to pretend we don’t all know.”  
  
The twins technically had separate rooms, but Wanda came to her brother every night and curled up on his chest. That usually indicated that she just wanted them to snuggle. If she lay beside him and started kissing his face, she wanted to fuck.   
  
Pietro got really good at reading touches.  
  
  
  
  
Ever since she got her powers, Wanda never said what she wanted out loud, especially when it came to sex. She didn’t have to and she didn’t want to.   
  
Pietro felt her presence the second she crept into his room that night. Her lips on his forehead as she murmured, “I need you.”  
  
His hand slid up to her throat and he tipped her chin back, “Yeah?”  
  
“Please,” she pressed a little closer, “Please.”  
  
“You don’t have to ask.”  
  
 _i know._  
 _bring me down._  
  
 _Someone might hear-_  
  
 _you don’t have to hit very hard. please?_  
  
Pietro couldn’t refuse this to her. He couldn’t refuse her anything-especially when he wanted it too. He pushed at her hips gently, and she moved so her knees pressed into the mattress and she was gripping the sheets in her hands. Pietro brushed some of her hair out of the way. The soft, dark waves were almost down to her waist now.   
  
_pietro…_  
  
 _Shhh. Be a good girl for me, darling._  
  
She whimpered and hid her face in the blanket, breathing hard. She was almost freezing, as if the cool air was sticking to every inch of her skin. Every muscle was tensed up as Pietro slowly pulled the hem of her dress over her back.  
  
 _Are you sure?_  
  
 _i am sure i am so sure you idiot can you please just-_  
  
She yelped as she felt the first sharp slap, barely having time to register the pain before another one came. She whimpered again and Pietro rubbed at her gently.  
  
 _You okay?_  
  
 _yes._  
  
“I’ve got you, baby,” he speaks out loud, surprising her, “You’re so good, aren’t you? My sweet princess.”  
  
 _i’m your princess and i love you so much you know i do_  
  
Wanda focused on counting in her head as she bent forward. Pietro kept talking her gently through it as he kept slapping her ass with more and more force.

_eleventwelvethirteenfourteenfifteensixteenseventeeneighteennineteentwentytwentyone_

Her cheek pressed against the mattress as the dampness between her legs grew more prominent, tears began to stream down her face and she let out an audible sob. Pietro suddenly stopped.  
  
 _youcankeepgoing_  
  
 _No._  
  
He didn’t pull her into his arms like he usually did either. Wanda’s breath hitched as she felt him slide a finger inside her. She was good at staying quiet when she wanted to be and now-  
  
 _fuckfuckfuckfuck_  
  
“Wanda,” he spoke her name like a spell and it felt, it sounded perfect, “I love you.”  
  
 _yesiloveyouiloveyoutoo_  
  
She pushed back and he shushed her again, rubbing at her backside, “It’s okay, sweetheart. We can stop if you want.”  
  
 _dontstoppleasedontstop a r e y o u c r a z y_  
  
Pietro pressed a kiss to the small of her back, “Tell me if it’s too much.”  
  
Wanda suddenly had to keep herself from yelling out. She didn’t even register what was happening at first, other than the fact that it felt like she had a vibrator in her. And then she remembered that Pietro could move almost any part of his body really fast.  
  
“Fuck,” she breathed, “I’m gonna-”  
  
“Go on, sweetheart. Cum for me.”  
  
This time, Wanda didn’t stifle her cry as she collapsed onto her stomach. Pietro rubbed her back, “Are you okay?”  
  
“I…you didn’t-”  
  
“I can jerk off, it’s fine. Are you okay?”  
  
 _y e s_

 _Good._  
  
 _what if someoneheardohgodwhatif_  
  
 _Shhh. It’s alright. Everything’s alright._  
  
Pietro gathered her up like she was the lightest thing in the world and kissed the long, curly hair that was now messy and covered in a light sheen of sweat at the top. He kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her mouth, her cheeks.  
  
 _y o u f e e l l i k e h o m e_   
  



End file.
